The Dimensions
The Chronosapiens... lms___hex___by_adonihs-d2yi62d.jpg|The Keyo Brandon Moore_02_with credits_reverse.gif Before the creation of this universe. There was only one being. And this being was known as " The Keyo " aka The All maker. With his force alone, he crafted the universe as awhole. He also created the butterfly effect in terms of different outcomes of his one singular universe. He created man, and he also created the stars, the gods, the humans or more so. He created them all in design. While they all took on forms of there own. With every world made he created the blueprint of it all. He wishes not to interact with the beings beneathe him, but rather... watch from a distance. He is not the story bookman. He does not construct the lives of the ones beneathe him, but he did create the ideals that became the worlds that they live in. Reside in. He is from a race that no longer exists amongst this universe. From a time where things were much more vivid in color and descrption. He wishes only to live out the rest of his extended life in peace. Watching and observing the worlds. He is also the shepard of the universes, allowing them to come into design as others benathe him, create these said universes. It is said that the Killain race, is the only race to be a straight decendant of the All-Maker. Thus why there homeworld is a hub-station to pass through all other dimesnions. Little is known about this etheral being. And he would like to continue to keep it that way. ''The Dark Zone '' The Dark zone, a centeral hub for all dimensional rifts that lead to other lands or worlds. The Gates that lead to the Shinto realm in District 4, are linked to The Dark zone, however on private servers. The Orginal Dark Zone is a dark city that looks like an Anti-Kasaihana city, its forever night and twilight chi lingers within the air constantly. It is habitant by the Killian race, a race of people who once tried to over throw The Shinto Gods in Fumei but ulitamtely lost in the long run. Humans do not have the techonlogy as of now to physical make the transport to the orginal Dark Zone. So they'd have to be summoned there. If this confused you in terms of the Shinto realm gate in district 4. This gate was actually created by Mr.Hiro, the creator of Kasaihana city and it is said that he wasn't human at all, and that his orgins are a mystery. Though Ochigi has discovered that the Gate, is of Killian race technology. ''The Realm of Dark Hadou and Light Hadou It is said that were two sisters created by the creator of all. The creator of all made one from darkness, and one from light. The one created from darkness resented herself, and had been jealous of her sister. And with her kingdom, she attacked her sisters kingdom out of sheer revenge. Both sisters died at the end of there battle and The Creator aka The Keyo, so upset over the loss of his daughters had crafted two worlds in there honor. The Realm of Light Hadou, and The Realm of Dark. The two sisters immense energy is the reasoning for hadou and the overall energy flows throughout the universe in the first place. On the planet of Fumei, where the deities that once inhabited earth once resided, holds the 'Dark Moon' ''' 13ab1c0333c8a60ccfe9673e0c0d17cc.png '' A moon hidden around rituals on the planet and works as the dimensional gateway to the world of Dark Hadou. And like other unbared dimensions could also work as gateway to other worlds in general. Fearing that humans or other creatures would misuse the power of the Dark moon. The First ones took the moon along with them as they left there forgotten planet. However while Fumei housed the Dark Moon. It was Earth whom kept the ''Light Moon '' '' feanne-art-full-moon.jpg '' Just like its contrast. This moon is a gateway into the realm of Light Hadou and can also be abused to gain entry into other realms. Its said that Junsei's soul is tied to the Moon of light, while her sister is tied to the moon of Darkness. The Negaforce The "Negaorce dimension" has no formal name, no known inhabitants, and no known points of reference. Its most obvious (and perhaps only) characteristic is darkness: not simply an empty place that has no light but a medium that absorbs light. This "dark matter" may only be what humans can perceive of an alien universe. Normal light sources are practically useless, and magical sources have limited range and power. The same absorption applies to heat and even life essence. Those who enter the Negaforce dimension without protection feel coldness and, in time, lethargy. Prolonged exposure to Negaforce in our dimension can have the same effects. In extreme cases, a good person may turn to evil under its influence. It is just as it describes: one giant black void for the people that reside and draw from there.For these reasons the dimension (or one of its inhabitants) is sometimes called "The Shikamaru" or "Black Dog" Eon Dimension''' Eon Dimension.gif The Eon Dimension is a dimension that can be reached from the Earth dimension by shrinking with Ryoji Particles and thus compressing the persons matter to a certain point, thereby forcing it through an ever evolutionary created nexus into the other universe. The Eon Dimension is erroneously believed to exist within atoms. This dimension is basically one so small; it has no way of being able to see into its walls or barriers unless one has the means of the particles to see as such. It is considered completely separate void of reality, separate from earth, as such one who is shrunk down into this dimension or to the size necessary to access this becomes untraceable on earth and completely disappears. It is there the Ryoji Particles run rampant, as they are literally floating every which direction you look. This universe is where one can gather said particles up and collect them or even establish standpoints here. Relam of Whispers The realm of Whispers is where the souls of supernatural creatures of the Serizawa family go after they die. Its physical location is separate from the land of the living and others domains. Ra estimates there are 30-40 million souls there. It was originally created by Ra to contain the oldest creatures,for fear they would destroy the rest of creation. To proect this land an Divine beast formed in the shape of an Cat was born to to explain the land. Where the old Pharaohs and only the chosen one where accepted unlike the Shinto realm this Realm wasn't open for everyone, meaning no one could walk inside these gates unless welcomed. Guarded by the 10 beast of Perisa and more. The Kat was not only the protector but made sure this land of the unknown stayed that way. The gate is constructed as a dimensional portal, created by the Mystic cat. The gates are found in the mass Temple of Egypt and the only way to open these gates are to have the Book of the dead or the Book of the living aka the books of both Anubuis and Ra. The Profit traveled throughout the realm. Anubis was given the Underworld but after his death by the hands of Jackie Serizawa, who was chosen to be the new ruler but after his death it was passed down to the Obliesk King Jericho who now holds the staff. The realm of Whispers is broken into sections as Ra was given one section which where he rested and so forth. Dragon Kang tumblr_ms3urivsLD1r463vio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nvpe7ukcqB1qlak20_500.gif The Towers of the Ancient Dragons is ranged around a City known as ' Dragon Kang city ' Based off the Legend of a man who defeated the Dragon Known as Kang, and obtained the powers of said Dragons. This mystical city lies in Tai-Wang Mountains . It's one of the longest mountain chains in Asia, extending more than 4,000 km. The mountain range exists entirely within the Tibet region of the People's Republic of China. Dragon Kang City is the stronghold of a colony of humanoids, place of origin unknown, whose means of getting here crash-landed upon a small, extra-dimensional world, approximately a million years ago. The ship's warp-drive engines somehow created a permanent, oscillating rift between the pocket world and Earth's dimension, causing the settlement to shift into Earthly space every 10 years on a site in the Himalayas in Tibet. Due to this, it has been black Zoned By The Dark Zone, and even they lack a Portal to this place, the World of Portals. The people built a city around their inverted spaceship, cannibalizing materials from its interior and using its basic design as their architectural style. No citizens alive today are aware that the Central Hall of Ancestors was once the spaceship that bore them to their world. Now that the mystical emerald crystal that regulated the dimensional matrices had been broken the duration of this period of Dragon Kang City interface with Earth is not known. Apocryphal stories about Dragon Kang City told by travelers gave rise to the Chinese legend of the same name. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Location Category:Space and time